


“what could go wrong?”

by orphan_account



Series: "might as well, since we're already here" [3]
Category: SMPLive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Gen, SMPLive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it’s a long day.





	“what could go wrong?”

they stroll quietly behind the human. there isn’t much to do today..

ted from the corner of his eye sees travis perk up.

“no, we are not going to do that.” he knows very well that the curly-haired boy wanted to cause destruction (in whatever form it may be).

“but this is so boring,”

“you’re not even supposed to possess another mortal!”

“says who?”

the demon sighs, “i don’t know, God?!”

“oh! yeah, i know that guy!” there really is no arguing with this gremlin, now is there?

“once.” he can’t believe he’s going along with the goblin’s plans, “i’m letting you do this once.”

travis cheers. this is going to be a long day.

//

“i dont know about that,” sam doesnt know why but he suddenly wanted to go ghost hunting. cooper’s in town and he didn’t want to go alone.

“they don’t exist so there’s nothing that could go wrong!” 

“yeah! besides breaking and entering!”

“it’s not a crime if nobody sees you do it.” the blond stared at him in disbelief.

“dude, that so nutty,” he gulps down his glass of water, “ that’s go crazy, go stupid, go nutty, what the hell?”

“you’re just scared,”

“yes! and im not going near that crusty ass house! who knows what shit even lurks there?!”

//

carson really didn’t want the human to go to the haunted house. he knows the residents and they’re things you should not fuck with. the spirits were real pieces of work but damn, they’re the meanest spectral beings.

“are they still talking about the house?” noah woke up and the two humans were still going at it.

the angel glances at sam, “we should punch him.”

“no! that’s bm!”

“the only way you can truly win an argument if you beat some sense into them,”

“we’re not going to beat anybody up.”

“we? i’m going to if this goes on for longer!” 

“noah, please” he shouldn’t be laughing at this. 

“i will bop their existence to the void,” he can’t breathe, his face is red from laughter. 

//

here they were. at the totally not haunted house! yep, not haunted. how did this happen again? oh yeah, he couldn’t convince sam not to go and he’ll hurt himself if he went alone. he’s basically here to watch over him.

“over here,” this house looks so sketchy, it looks like it’s going mug him before he even steps foot in it.

he climbs after his friend through the window. they’re here! and what did sam say he wanted to do? oh yeah, spend the night.

“let’s check out the second floor,”

//

ted had a feeling this could go wrong. the house felt very unwelcoming when he first saw it. he doesn’t know where travis even got the idea of going to this house in particular.

//

the second floor was a big no. every room had a doll or a set of creepy looking ass figurines and those things can just fuck off so they settled for the basement instead (why did it look like somebody kept it up to living standards?).

it’s three in the morning and sam passed out twenty minutes ago. he can’t shake off the feeling that somebody was watching him. 

cooper hears walking above them. he’s freaking out.

//

where was travis? he hasn’t seen him since they entered this hell hole. he trudges up from the basement and shields his eyes immediately.

what in God’s name is happening? he squints in hopes of seeing through the blinding white; he sees a winged thing with what seemed to be multiple eyes wrestling something he couldn’t see clearly. 

an impact pushes him down the stairs.

//

he thinks he’s losing his mind. there’s a lot of noise for a house that’s supposed to be abandoned.

there’s multiple crashes and stomping. he’s frozen in fear.

//

morning finally arrives. cooper’s ready to leave that place and never come back. 

“did you even sleep?” theyre back at sam’s place.

“no, i could not sleep at all!” he looks frazzled, “there were a bunch noises coming from the first floor.”

//

“where did you go? i thought you wanted to see the house i didn’t see you once,” here he is, he finally shows up and he looks like he got beat up.

“i was there, i was just in another room.” aw nuts, he thinks the claw marks on his arms were going to scar.

“you look like you’ve been hit by a truck,” he assesses the other’s appearance: bleeding, bruises, black eye. 

travis hums in response. he has been hit by a truck before, it was not fun. what ted doesn’t know is that he had to kick the residents out into limbo (which was a fate worse than getting erased from existence).

the demon will admit that nothing bad happened but this was still a terrible idea.


End file.
